The Country of Spade
by EpicNinjaChan
Summary: A bloody civil war finally united the country, under the Hatters. For Blood everything is going perfect, with Alice gone and everyone obeying his every command, until he meets Spade and her friends...
1. Chapter 1

**The country of hearts**

**Chapter 1**

Blood put the cup to his mouth and sipped...he noticed something different about the tea. It wasn't the same as it usually was, He'd have to talk to Elliot about this later, for now it would do.

"Sir we have three suspicious people in captive" said one of the faceless

"Ok are they in the dungeon?" He asked getting up

"yes sir, do you want me to show you?" it asked again

"No just get me Elliot and the twins" He walked toward his mansion as the faceless walked away. "_Prisoners...thats new because after I took the country I thought it was all over with enemies" _he thought as he opened the huge door in the front of his house. As he walked through his walls and down stairs, he had reached the dungeon. It smelled of death and decay down here, but since he was the boss of the country and the mafia he needed to know these things.

"Yo, blood you needed me?" He heard a voice

"BOSS!" said the two annoying yet adorable twins

"Yes I'm going to see the prisoners in the dungeon." He said a bit annoyed

The bloody twins and Elliot sped up to keep up with Blood.

"I've seen 'em" said Dee

"really have you speak up then" said Blood as he whacked a hand with his cane

"turn right then go straight its the last one on the left" Elliot added whistling along to his right.

"Their girls and they won't talk at all no matter how much we torture 'em" Dee said cheerily

"Oh really women...its been a while since I've seen a woman...since Alice left with Peter." He said sadly

They walked the rest of the way silently and as Elliot opened the cellar Blood could see the three women chained to the far wall by their ankles. The middle one was striking and he felt instantly allured by her cold glare.

"Oh the boss monkey has finally arrived." The middle one said sarcastically

"Aha thats so funny, so Elliot who are these three?" Blood asked glancing at the other two uninterestingly before locking gazes with the middle one again. She had beautiful crystal blue eyes and brown super curly hair.

"All we know is their outsiders and they were trying to steal our valuables." Elliot replied.

"And we would of if your stupid gatekeepers didn't trip over me" Said the one on the right.

"Tell us your names sweethearts" He said walking up to the middle one and lifting her chin up to meet his eyes.

"If you let us go then we'll tell you" She replied glaring at him.

Blood let her go and turned to Elliot "Let them go."

"um...Blood..." Elliot said

"don't protest, twins release them and bring them to my room." He said and walked out of the dungeon with Elliot.

"Are you sure thats ok?" Elliot said unsure

"Yes and bring them in one at a time starting with the middle girl." he replied as they climbed the last steps from the dungeon.

"You find her interesting?" He said curiously

"you could say that" he replied then closed the door to his room


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She watched the rats unlock her shackles, then she looked at her friends, they were already released.

"So midgets why did your boss monkey want to release us?" She said menacingly

"We don't know the boss just said" The one with the red uniform said.

"We're just the hired help." The blue one finished.

The shackle dropped to the ground and she smiled.

"Alright lets go" She said and kneed the closest one and sent him groaning to the floor.

Clover had already taken the other one out and Diamond had the door opened.

"alright girls its show time." She said and jumped over the blue uniform rat and strode out the door.

"This is the best escape ever boss!" Clover said cheerily

"shush we're still escaping." Diamond said thumping Clover on the head.

"guys be quiet" She said waving the others to be quiet

"ok Spade." The other two said.

Spade peeked up the stairs.

"clear" she said

They tiptoed up the stairs and when they were all above ground they looked around again.

"Umm...where do we go?" Clover asked spinning around

"I don't know but we need something to leave with so girls spread out search the house." Spade said.

As the other two snuck away to look for items to steal, Spade tiptoed up a few flights of stairs and down a corridor. She peeked into many door but found nothing valuable looking. She finally stopped in front of a door near the end of the hallway. _"There better be something good here" _she thought as she pushed open the door. In the room was huge bookshelves filled with books of all sorts. Spade loved to read and gasped when she saw her favorite book series. She stepped into the room and closed the door looking around she was shocked when she heard a voice "Hello dear what kept you?"

"I'm leaving" Spade said coolly

"No because I want you here." The man said and stood up.

He walked forward toward Spade and she backed away.

"There's nowhere to go now" he said tauntingly

She backed into a wall and he put his arms on either side of her so she couldn't escape, he leaned his face so it was nearly touching hers.

"What do you want" Spade said icily

"To make you hot." He said and leaned so close their nosed touched

"ge...get away from me perv! don't touch me!" she said and pushed him away.

He staggered and recovered quickly, Spade went over to the window for a speedy escape.

"Just tell me your name, love." He said looking at her pleadingly

"Spade...you better not stalk me" she said as she opened the window and positioned herself to jump off.

"Come for tea tomorrow afternoon." he said as she jumped out the window and sped into the woods next to his house. She looked around and saw the others waiting in the shadows.

"What took you so long?" Diamond said.

"no...nothing lets camp out for the night." Spade replied


	3. Chapter 3 and Chapter 4

Chapter 3

He punched the wall. _"Ugh its so frustrating. Why am I so attracted to her."_ He sighed and sat down, she was so beautiful yet intriguing and he just met her, he'd have to watch himself and her. He looked out the open window to catch her run into the woods. Just as he closed the window the Twins burst into the room.

"Sir the prisoners escaped." Dee said

"I know and I invited their leader to tea tomorrow afternoon, they are guests now so don't attack them." Blood replied

Just as Dum was about reply the sky turned black.

"Its time for sleeping now" Blood said and shoved the twins out of his room. He locked the door and walked to his bed. He took of his clothes and laid down in his bed to fall asleep. He fell asleep quickly and dreamed about things too explicit to say.

Chapter 4

Blood woke up late and his bed was a mess. _"Why did I have to wake up."_ He thought as he got up and groggily stretched. He walked over to his closet and pulled on black pants and buttoned up his white vest then he slipped on his jacket and put on his hat. He was looking forward to the tea this afternoon. He walked out of his room and down into his office, he sat down and waited for the faceless to give him his papers. One of the faceless stepped into the room and put the papers down on his desk, Since Blood had won the civil war and Alice and Peter ran off together he had no problems, but now there was a new problem and he wasn't sure how to handle it. Elliot walked into the room and sat down.

"Wow there are a lot of new papers so there are lots of new cases..." He said and took half the stack of papers and began writing checks and signing the executions.

"T his is gonna be boring I can't wait till this afternoon" Blood said and put his head in his hand.

"You can't wait till you see her right?" Elliot replied a smile on his lips as he lifted up another paper and looked it over.

"So..." Blood said blushing as he lifted a paper to cover his face

"Its ok I was checking out the one with short blondish hair" He laughed and it was comforting.

"Lets get these papers done because the afternoon is coming soon, Elliot call the servants to arrange the tea party." Blood said.

"Alright" He said

He got up and took his stack of paper and walked out of the room. Blood stared after him then started to sign the papers.


	4. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Spade reclined on the tree branch and looked up at the sky, the man was hot but something about him that creeped her out, yet she was attracted to him like a magnet...maybe she would ask if her and her friends could live at the mansion.

"Spade" Clover screamed.

Spade looked down at the screaming shape of her friend and smiled.

"Coming" Spade replied and jumped down off the tree and landed next to her softly, Diamond was pacing around next to the tree nervously.

"Guys I gotta tell you something." She said and told them.

**3 minutes later**

"He what?" Clover said.

"He invited us to tea." Spade replied nodding

"We should go" Diamond said and smiled at Spade.

"Ok lets go" Spade and Clover said together

They trudged through the woods and cut into the mansion. Spade looked around and saw some servants.

"Um...hello we're here for the tea party" Spade said looking at the servant and then at the mansion

"Yes right this way ma'am" The servant said and led them into the maze.

Clover and Diamond walked on either side of Spade as they approached the middle of the maze. All three gasped as they saw a huge table with bunches of yummy food and tea. Spade looked around and blushed as she saw the man, he was wearing a cute top hat a white vest, and black pants.

"Hello guests sit its time for a nice tea." He said and waved for Spade to sit next to him, She waved and took her seat next to him.

"Hello" Spade said and took a biscuit

Clover was siting next to a man with bunny ears and Diamond was sitting with a lot of the other male guests.

"the party can now begin" He said and held up his tea and smiled

"You know I never got to hear your name" Spade said and smiled

"Its Blood." He said and sipped from his tea.

"Blood...bl..oooo...d" Spade said and took a bite of her biscuit

"Haha your a character" He said and took her biscuit out of her hand and ate the rest.

"Blood its getting late how about they stay the night?" Elliot asked

"Alright if its ok with you." Blood said looking at Spade and smiling.

"Clover, Diamond is it ok with you guys?" Spade asked looking at Clover then Diamond.

"Ok its fine." Clover said and petted the bunny man on his head.

"I'm good" Diamond said and smiled at the men

Blood took Spades hand and got up, He signaled at the bunny man and then led Spade to the mansion. _"His hand is so firm and I feel safe with him." _She thought. Blood stopped and Spade wasn't paying attention so she ran into him.

"Are you ok?" He asked

"Yes fine sorry" Spade said and stepped back a pace.

The others caught up with them and they all walked into the mansion.

"Show them to the guest rooms Elliot" Blood said his hand still in Spades. As the others walked away his hand tightened around hers.

"Blood your hurting me." She said and squirmed to get away.

"Oh, sorry" He said and dropped her hand.

"Spade are you coming?" Clover said.

"yes" Spade said and glanced at Blood

" See ya tomorrow" she said

"later" he said and waved as she ran down the hallway and caught up with the others.

"here's your room Spade!" Clover said

"Ok thanks" Spade said and sighed. She walked into the room and closed the door, she was so tired that she just laid down in her bed and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Spade woke up early and stretched. Her clothes was torn and ratty so she undressed so she was in her undergarments, then she walked to the wardrobe and opened the doors.

"Spade." Clover said as she burst threw the door.

"Clover what are you doing in my room." Spade asked putting her hands on her hips.

"There's this great huge bath and we should take a bath to get clean." She said cheerily.

Clover was only wearing a towel and her tanned skin was standing out against the white towel.

"Alright did you tell Diamond?" Spade asked.

"No we should tell her after you get a towel on." Clover said and walked out into the hallway. Spade walked into her bathroom and took off her undergarments, then she put a blue towel under her arms and wrapped it around her body.

"I'm ready" Spade said and walked out into the hallway with Clover. Clover led her to Diamonds room and she opened the door.

"Diamond come take a bath with us!" Clover said and tripped over a book and fell onto Diamond's bed.

"You klutz" Diamond said and lifted Clover up, she was wearing a yellow towel around her body and had her hair in a loose bun.

"Lets go to the bath already." Spade said and walked out the door. Clover walked out after Spade and Diamond was last.

"Where do we go." Diamond asked licking her lips.

"Follow me." Clover said and walked down the hallway. Spade and Diamond followed and as they turned a corner they saw Blood and the bunny man walking the same way as them.

"ELLIOT! BABY!" Clover said and glomped onto him. Elliot was blushing as he held her in his arms.

"Um...Clover we're just wearing towels we gotta go bathe." Spade said blushing as she looked at Blood, He was blushing as well and she smiled at him.

"Elliot lets go back to work." Blood said and started walking toward Spade, He pasted her and walked down the hall and turned right.

"Bye Clover sweetie." Elliot said and kissed the top of her head, then he followed Blood and the girls continued to walk to the bath.

"MOMMY!" said the twins and they ran down the hall.

"Oh no watch out guys." Spade said and stepped in front of the other. The twins ran and glomped onto Spade sending her to the ground.

"Get off me." Spade said and pushed the twins off.

"We want to play with you mommy." Dum said and flashed his knife in front of Spades face. Spade pushed through the twins and walked down the hall.

"come on you two." she said and kept walking.

"The baths over here." Clover said and took Spades hand, Diamond took her other hand and they skipped into the bath.

"mommy let us come too!" The twins shouted trying to leap into the door, Spade closed it on their faces.

"oowch mommy that hurts" Dee said.

"guys go guard the gate." Spade said and as she heard their foot steps away she turned around and was engulfed with steam.

"This water is so amazing." Clover sighed as she seeped into the water.

"move over." Diamond said and pushed Clover out of the way and dipped her leg into the water, then she submerged her whole body into the bath. Spade walked over to the bath and looked over the tub. It was huge and the steam was heavy, Spade flicked on the fan and the steam immediately cleared. She sat down at the edge of the tub and sank her legs into the bath.

"ohh...the water is really warm." Spade said as her torso and neck submerged. She swam to the far end of the bath and sat down on a ledge. _"This is great. I love this mansion, there are so many nice things here and the beds are so soft."_ Spade thought as she blew bubbles into the water.

"So Spade you got a thing for Blood?" Clover asked innocently

"Yes, so what about you and Elliot.?" Spade asked equally as innocent

"We're going out." Clover said smiling

"Didn't you guys just meet?" Diamond asked

"whats wrong with that?" Clover said

"Nothing its just funny how cute you two are." Spade said laughing.

Spade got the soap and started washing her body off.

"Spade hand me the soap." Clover said and grabbed the soap out of the Spade's hand, then she swam to the other side of tube.

"Ok I was done anyway." Spade said and started to wash off the soap which was grimy with the dirt from her previous missions. She got out of the tub and pulled her towel off the hook.

"Later Spade I'm gonna stay in longer." Diamond said and slid under the water.

"ok bye" Spade said and walked out of the bathroom. She looked both ways and ran to her room. She pullet the closet open and put on a white shirt and black pants then she turned and retrieved her cloak, mask and hidden weapon. She put the cloak on and the mask then hid her weapon in a secret pocket. _"All I have to do now is hide and wait for the other two."_ She thought.


	6. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Clover sat for a few more seconds, soaking in the warm water then she slowly rose out of the water. She looked at Diamond and sighed

"When are you gonna get out of the tub?" She asked rubbing herself dry with her towel.

"i don't know, after you leave." Diamond said and swam into the foamy depths to the far end of the pool.

"Meanie!" Clover said and yanked the door open. She skipped to her room and closed the door locking it with a click. Clover pulled on a pair of black shorts, a black bra and tank-top, then she put on her cloak and grabbed her secret weapon. She hid behind her dresser as she heard a huge knock on her door.

"Clover are you ready?" she heard Spade shout banging on the door.

"Yes." Clover said and grabbed the edges of the dresser and pulled herself out of the tiny space scrapping her back in the process.

"Hurry up!" Diamond said and banged the door cracking the hinges. Clover sighed as the door slowly swung open and Diamond and Spade stepped into her room, they both had their cloaks on and Spade handed Clover her mask.

"you left this in my room." She said and opened the window.

"Thanks." Clover said and put the mask over her face, her mask only covered half her face and it was colored black. Diamond had her hair down and her golden mask only covered her eyes and Spade had a silver face mask on and her hair was up in a bun. Clover closed her door and stood by her dresser.

"We should head through the woods and if we keep running north we should reach the heart castle." Spade said and walked next to Clover.

"We should jump out of the window." She said and jumped down then she looked up give a thumbs-up signal and ran into the woods.

"Lets go." Diamond said and she jumped following Spade. Clover looked behind her and heard footsteps and a voice say "Clover...you there." it sounded like Elliot. Clover jumped out the window and run into the woods, she hid behind a tree and looked back to see Elliot looking out the window at the sky.

"Come on lets go...we can't take all day." Spade said and disappeared behind a tree.

"Ok." Clover said and they took off for the heart castle.

...

Diamond picked the lock in 3 seconds, a new personal record. Then she turned and gave the signal to her friends in the woods. Spade and Clover walked out of the woods and then Spade took the lead as they snuck through the castle and into the shafts. As they were crawling Clover sneezed right in Diamonds face. Diamond glared at her and wiped her eyes then Spade said in a commanding whisper. "I found our target, servant # 7..he's right below us so I'll finish him." Then Diamond sat back and watched her pull her blow tube and favorite poison darts out of her boot. Clover peered through the grate as Spade positioned her blow tube in the right position then she blew ending the servants life and sending out an alarm through out the castle.

"Lets go now!" Spade said and they scurried through the vents back to their starting point. They all jumped down and hid in a closet while the guards ran towards the crime scene.

"Where now?" Diamond asked as Spade watched the door.

"Follow me." She said and lead them out into the hall. She quickly checked down each hall then opened a random door. She peeked inside leaving them in the open. Then a few seconds later she came back out and motioned for them to come in. Diamond walked in and sat on the bed. Spade opened the window and jumped out, Clover followed , Diamond looked back at the door then jumped but she missed the landing and fell in some bushes "Oww!" she said. Spade rushed over and checked if she was ok then pulled her up then they all rushed back to Bloods mansion, Their mission finished.


	7. Chapter 8

**ummmm...I haven't updated this in a long time but i was inspired to update it again...the story is: Blood took over the country of hearts after a bloody civil war and Alice ran away with Peter. Everything was peaceful until three mysterious girls appeared. yea...just thought i'd make that clear**

**Chapter 8**

Spade looked around the garden, it was all clear. "come on lets go!" She shouted signaling to the window of her room. Clover and Diamond nodded. Spade took off running at a fast pace, so they wouldn't be caught, she got closer and jumped, reaching her windowsill easily. She pushed the window open and lept inside. She turned and signaled to her friends that they could follow her. Clover was up next followed closely by Diamond.

"We need to take off our cloaks and masks and hide them somewhere, and we need to hide our weapons" Spade said opening her dresser. Diamond came up behind her and noticed that the dresser was filled with clothes.

"your too...my dresser is also filled with clothes, but their all girly..." Diamond whispered removing her cloak and mask and wrapping the mask in the cloak. Clover followed suit and put her cloak under Spades bed.

"Spade...is it ok if we hide our stuff in your room?" Clover asked grabbing Diamonds cloak and shoving it under the bed.

"Alright...thats were I hide my cloak and mask too but i put my weapon in the dresser." Spade said reaching into her boot and pulling out her blowtube and darts. She put them in the very back of the dresser and put her hand out the Clover and Diamond. Clover reaching into her bra and pulled out her switchblade then she handed it over to Spade, who put it in the dresser.

"If its a safe place ill put my weapon there..." Diamond sighed and took her handgun out of her belt. She handed it to spade then turned and walked out of the room.

"Is she ok?" Clover asked jumping onto the bed and making bed angels. Spade sighed and took off her cloak and mask.

"how should i know? maybe our jobs finally getting to her..." Spade said rolling up her cloak and mask and shoving them under the bed harshly. She straightened up and looked at Clover, who was still making bed angels. Then she walked out the door and towards the main hall. On the way she passed Blood who had a worried look on his face.

"where were you guys, tell me" he demanded stopping Spade in her tracks. She slowly turned and glared at him.

"its non of your business where me and my friends have been, so just shut up and mind your our business." She spit at him and then she turned and stomped away. Spade got to the main hall and rushed out the oak front door. She ran into the forest and didn't stop until she was very far away from everything. She was suddenly confuzed by why Blood and the others were being so nice to her, she had tried to steal their valuables. That man was driving her mad. Breathing heavily she slumped over and fell to the ground losing conciousness.

**CLIFFHANGER...i think**

**so what do you think, Spade has some mood swings but she got confuzed as to why blood was being super nice since she hasn't done anything nice to him...is it to different from the other chapters? i haven't written a new chapter for this in a while. -sniffle- im not sure if its any good but i decided to post it anyways :'(**


	8. Chapter 9

**I got super excited and had so many ideas in my head so I just HAD to write another chapter...it is summer break so I'll write a new chapter whenever I can...HERE IT IS**

**Chapter 9**

"Hey...miss, are you awake?" A voice asked. Spade slowly opened her eyes and shook her head. She looked up and saw a man hunched over looking at her. He had brown hair that went down to his ears and it was looked really messy. He was wearing a tan dress shirt and brown pants, he was wearing a long jacket over that. Spade eyed the sword he had on his belt wearily.

"ummmm...who are you?" She questioned rising to a sitting position and cocking her head to the side.

"I'm Ace, a knight in the heart castle...and you are?" Ace said siting down in front of Spade.

"...I'm Spade..." She slowly answered looking at the man curiously. He stared straight into her blue eyes as if he was searching for something.

"Are you an outsider?" He whispered still staring into her eyes. He slid closer until his nose was inches from hers. Spade scooted away until her back collided with a nearby tree.

"If you mean I'm not from this country then yes I'm an outsider..." She stated

"Tell me about your past mysterious outsider Spade" Ace demanded slyly, leaning his head on his hand. Spade looked at him curiously before clearing her throat.

"Well if you really want to know... I fell down a random hole and thats how I ended up here..." Spade started watching Ace closely.

"Like Alice.." He whispered. Spade paused and shook her head, then ignoring the comment she continued.

"It was me and my freinds, Clover and Diamond and we were out doing our job. Everything was going perfectly and we were closing in on our target until a giant hole formed below us and we fell..." She breathed.

"did you end up here unconcious?" He wondered out loud and looked down at his sword. Spade followed his eye movements and swallowed the lump forming in her throat.

"No I ended up here after I ran away from Bloods Mansion..." Spade sighed and looked up at the sky.

"you went to the Hatters Mansion and lived?" Ace shouted looking at Spade wildly. He turned so his side was facing Spade and then layed down on his back.

"Well yea...its kinda complicated..." Spade mumbled pulling her legs to her chest and wrapping her arms around them.

"Tell me" Ace said in a low voice. He lifted his head slightly and looked at her, his gaze piercing.

"ok...Well after we fell we ended up in a rose garden and since the mansion by the garden looked nice we decided to try and rob the place...but we didn't know that there were so many guards so we got captured. Then after we were in the jail cell from a few weeks the boss, Blood, appeared and he let us go so he could question us. He left the Twins to unlock us but we jumped them as soon as the shackles were unlocked, then we went around the rooms looking for stuff to steal and I ended up in Bloods room." Spade paused taking in a big breath.

"continue" Ace eagerly said picking anxiously at the grass. Spade leaned against the tree and stretched her legs out

"alright I needed a breath geez, anyways so I ended up in Bloods room and he kinda harrased me before inviting me to a tea party...then I jumped out his window and ran into the woods where my friends were waiting, we spent the night there and then decided to go to the tea party. So at the end of the party it was decided that we would move into the Mansion. Then the next day, which is today, we decided to go out and we were out for most of day. When we came back Blood was really worried and it mad me angry cuz we weren't nice to him at all...so I ran away...and here I am now..." Spade breathed out avoiding eye contact with Ace.

"It's cuz your an outsider...that Blood was really worried, everyone loves the precious outsiders..." Ace hissed ripping out chunks of grass and still looking up at the sky.

"ummm I'm not that special..." She whispered a light blush growing on her cheeks. Ace got up and looked at her curiously.

"thats odd...I thought all outsiders love attention." He stated.

"Well I'm not all outsiders" Spade shouted getting suddenly defensive.

"Ok ok" Ace chuckled putting his arms up above his head. "so now that I've heard your story how about I tell you something about this country...what do you want to know?" He said getting serious.

"ummmm...can you tell me about the civil war...and about this Alice?" Spade answered looking at Ace.

"are you sure?" Ace asked nervously picking at the grass again

"positive." Spade confirmed shaking her head.

"First I'll tell you about Alice, since the civil war started partly because of her." Ace started slowly looking directly at Spade. "So Alice is an outsider like you, but she was dragged here by a white rabbit who was in love with her. She was told that everyone would fall in love with her, which turned out to be true, partly. That caused a huge problem since everyone wanted her to themselves. Thats why the war started, then at the worst of the fighting the sly white rabbit ran away with Alice, to the Country of Joker. Dear Alice had been in love with the rabbit for most of the time since she arrived in our country. Everyone found out and became depressed, except Blood who used that to his advantage and won the war. Alice is still in that country with the rabbit, who goes by Peter White." Ace finished looking slightly worn out.

"thats horrible, everyone was fighting over her and she ran away like that..." Spade protested clenching her fists.

"you could say it was horrible but the war would have started with or without her" Ace said as if it was obvious.

"really...do the people here hate eachother that much?" Spade questioned amazed.

"Yes, it started with the Hatters vs. the amusement park, since the mafia boss and the owner of the park hate eachother." Ace chuckled.

"why do they hate eachother?" A curious Spade wondered.

"because Blood told everyone the owners name, Mary Gowland." Ace said surpressing laughter.

"I don't find it funny but just go ahead with the story." Spade said in a monotone voice.

"no sense of humor huh? oh well ill continue. So the Amusement Park and Hatters fought against eachother, but the Hatters won since the park was just focused on entertainment instead of fighting. Then Vivaldi, the queen of hearts, decided to get involved and dragged the undertaker, Julius into it. Blood easily overtook Julius but Vivaldi posed a problem, until the news about Alice arrived and Vivaldi stopped all attacks and locked herself in her room. Then Blood easily over threw the queen and became ruler...there were plenty of bloody battles but I wont bore you with details." Ace summed up the war with a smile on his face.

"Thats odd...if everyone was supposed to love Alice then why wasn't Blood sad?" Spade wondered.

"Blood didn't love her, he wanted to kill an outsider so he needed to get her close to him." Ace stated raising up her finger. Spade cringed and suddenly the reason why Blood was so nice dawned upon her. She felt sick.

"are you ok Spade?" Ace said with a worried look on his face.

"Can you take me to the heart castle?" Spade asked trying to forget the horrible images that were floating in her brain.

"I was waiting for you to ask" Ace said cheerfully and got up. Spade rose unsteadily and clung to the tree closest to her still feeling a little sick. Ace took her arm and put it around his shoulder, then he picked her up bridal style and they started off towards Heart Castle.

**This chapter explains a lot of stuff right? I hope it does...  
so Spade gets woken up by Ace and they start talking...at first Ace is deciding weither he should kill Spade or not but he decides against it. And Spade got sick cuz she was imagining Blood killing her and her friends  
please review, it would make me really, REALLY happy :)**


	9. Authors Note

**AUTHORS NOTE**

Since I'm going on vacation really soon I wont be able to write a new chapter for a while but as soon as I return I will write one :)

And my story isn't based on the manga at all to answer your questions...if you had any. because its not based on the manga that means it will have its own pairings and plot, also Alice isn't a main character and I have no intention of making her one.

**Alice is with Peter and thats how it will stay.**

I might end the story soon but right now I'm just going with the flow of things in my head

well thats all for now and I hope you will wait until I submit the next chapter XD  
see ya soon~


End file.
